


Likha

by Essi_Magwayen



Category: Buhay Kolehiyo, SSU, Sexy Sexy Universities
Genre: Angst, F/M, Light Angst, creativity is hard, no incest brah just salle being the kuya he is
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-12 02:00:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11151843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Essi_Magwayen/pseuds/Essi_Magwayen
Summary: Kalahting araw nang nakatingala si Cess sa kisame. Ilang araw ba bago mapasukan ng laman ang utak niya.





	Likha

**Author's Note:**

> My Filipino is shit, you've been warned.  
> 

 

 

 

 

 

_Bakit hindi parin ako makabuo ng design?_

_Ano bang kailangan kong gawin?_

_Bakit wala akong maisip._

_Baka hindi lang talaga ako para dito._

Ito ang mga tanong na halos kalahating araw nang tumatakbo sa ulo niya. Sa kalilipas naman na araw, dinatnan siya ng realization na sa bawat oras na sinasayang niya kakaisip, palapit at palapit na ang araw ng submission.

Natapos na ang lahat ng klase ni Cessie bago pa man tumirik ang araw ng tanghali. Dire-diretso siyang naglakad patungo sa building na binabahayan niya. Nagkulong siya sa loob ng condo. Ngayo’y nakahilata siya sa gitna ng unit niya, nakalatag sa ibabaw ng semento. Baon sa katahimikan ng apat na pader si Cess. Maski ang tunog ng kanyang electric fan na madalas na bumababad kasabay ng katahimikan ay nawawala. Malamig ang sahig kahit mainit ang panahon. Hindi na rin namalayan ni Cess na inabutan na siya ng pag-lubog ng araw ng nakatingala siya sa kisame. Pinanood niyang magpalit ang kulay nito mula dilaw at gumapang papuntang kahel.

Nabali ang katahimikan sa patay na condo nang marinig ang kuliling ng susi sa kabilang panig ng pinto. Ito’y bumukas para makapasok ang unang buhay na kaluluwa. Napatigil si Salle sa pintuan nang siya’y magitla sa kambal niyang parang bangkay na nakalatag sa sahig. Bumuka ang kanyang bibig sa katarungan, ngunit muli niya itong sinara. Pati na rin ang pinto.

             “Hoy Cecilia.” Paramdam ni Salle.

Hindi sumagot ang kanyang kambal na nanatiling nakatingala sa kisame, parang walang dumating. Pumasok sa tanawin ng mga mata ni Cess si Salle. Hindi rin niya namalayang lumapit na pala ito sakanya. Tsaka niya lang nakita ang kuya niya. Panandaliang lumaki ang kanyang mga mata na ngayon lang nakapansin.

Hindi mahanap ni Salle ang madalas na siglang nakapinta sa mukha niya. Tumaas ang kilay ni Salle.

             “Anyare sa’yo?” Tanong niya, rinig ang pag-aalala.

Katahimikan ang sinagot ni Cess at bumalik ang paningin niya sa kisame.

Naglabas ng buntong-hininga si Salle. Kinamot niya ang kanyang ulo at ibinaba ito sa baiwang. Lumingon siya sa pader, iniisip kung ano nanaman kaya ang problema ng kanyang kambal at kung ano ang susunod niyang dapat gawin. Matapos ang ilang sandali, naisipan na lang niyang sundan si Cess sa sahig. Nanginig si Salle nang maramdaman niya ang lamig ng sahig sa mainit niyang balat. Subalit, pinandigan niya parin ang paghiga sa tabi ni Cess, sa lapag ng patay nilang condo.

Lumipas ang ilang segundo. Sanay si Salle sa katahimikan kasama si Neo, pero bihira niyang mabahagi ito kasama si Cess. Ginilid ni Salle ang kanyang mata upang silipin siya. Tahimik na naghintay si Salle. Naghiwalay ang mga labi ni Cess. At sinara niya uli. Pinanood lang siya ni Salle. Muling naghiwalay ang mga labi nito.

             “Kuya…” Maliit ang kanyang boses sa unang salitang lumabas sa kanya buong araw.

Tinaas lang uli ni Salle ang kanyang kilay. Naghihintay.

             “Kuya, why am I like this?” Tanong niya Cess. Mga mata niya’y nakadikit parin sa kisame.

             Hindi naintindihan ni Salle ang tanong, ngunit sinubukan niya paring sumagot. “I think… I like you the way you are naman.”

             Sa wakas, pinilas ni Cess ang mga mata niya mula sa taas para harapin si Salle. “That’s not what I meant.”

             “Ano nga?” Ngumuso ang mga labi ni Salle nang hindi niya nakuha ang punto ni Cess. “Ano bang nangyayari sa’yo?”

             “I feel like,” Muling sinimulan ni Cess. “I’m not meant to be in this course.”

             “Bakit naman?” Kumunot ang mga kilay ni Salle kahit nakaramdam siya ng ginhawa nang makuha niya, na tungkol pala sa academics ang problema ni Cess. Akala niya tungkol saan. Love life, ganon.

             “The deadline’s so near na kuya—” Nabali ang salita ni Cess, pero nagpatuloy parin siya. “Pero I still don’t have a design.” Di na niya napigilan ang mga luha niya. Pumikit na lang si Cess, baka sakaling ito’y huminto. Sinara na lang niya ang mga labi niya upang hindi makatakas ang mga hikbi.

Hiniga ni Salle ang pisngi niya sa sahig para pagmasdan ang kapatid. Kahit sino palang mahal niya, hindi niya gustong nakikitang umiiyak.

             “It’s just—” tuloy ni Cess, “—Kuya I don’t know what to do anymore,” lumabas ang maliit na hikbi. “It’s been three days na kuya,” patuloy na umiipit ang boses ni Cess habang dumadaloy ang luha niya sa kanyang pisngi, “I haven’t thought of anything, and I’m WASTING TIME!” nagtagpo ang palad niya sa mukha niya, rinig ang pagdikit ng balat. Hindi na napigilan ni Cess na humagulgol. "I don't know where to start— _hck—_ I don't know what to do! I-I don't know _what_ I should do to get inspired— _hcckk—_ Kuya hindi ko na alam! Nagpapanic na 'ko!"

Lumalim ang simangot ni Salle. Hindi niya alam kung anong gagawin niya o kung paano patatahanin si Cess. Mabigat din ang loob niyang ramdam ang lahat ng stress ni Cess. Bumabad ang tunog ng pag-iyak ni Cess sa mga tainga ni Salle. Pinatunog na lang niya ang kanyang dila nang maramdaman niyang wala siyang maitulong. Iniling na lang niya ang ulo niya’t itinulak ang sarili paupo.

Malumanay niyang pinatahimik ang pag-iyak habang dahan-dahan niyang hinila ang mga kamay ni Cess. Hinila niya ang dalawang braso ng kanyang kapatid hanggang siya’y mapaupo. Umuungol parin si Cess, namumula ang mukha at patuloy paring tumutulo ang mga luha.

             “Hey, Cess,” Simula ni Salle, habang hinahaplos ang braso ng kanyang kapatid. “I don’t know much about creativity, but,” huminto ng saglit si Salle. “Maybe— maybe inooverthink mo masyado…”

Lumakas ang hiyaw ni Cess at hinampas niya ang sahig. Nanlaki ang mga mata ni Salle nang siya’y matarantata at dali-dalian niyang binalik ang mga kamay niya sa mga braso ni Cess. Hindi niya inisip na ito pala ang magiging reaksyon nung isa.

             “Okay— okay!” Tahan niya. “Wait lang, breathe, Cess, breathe muna.” Humihikbing huminga si Cess. “Okay,” Simula uli ni Salle nang medyo kumalma ang kapatid niya. “Maybe—” sinubukan niya uli. “Maybe you should relax muna, clear your head—”

             “ANG LAPIT NA NG DEADLINE!” Sigaw ni Cess. “WALA PA ‘KONG NAGAGAWA, THREE DAYS NA KONG NAKATANGA DITO!” Pinalo niya uli ang sahig. “KUYA I’M FUCKING USELESS I’M NOT DOING ANYTHING RIGHT!! I DON’T WANT TO GET DELAYED! I DON’T WANT TO WASTE MOMMY AND DADDY’S PERA ANYMORE!!—” Patuloy nang humagulgol si Cess. At wala nang nagawa si Salle.

Bumagsak ang mga balikat niya at sinarado na lang ng kanyang bibig. Naglabas ng bugtong hininga si Salle. Sumara ang kanyang mga mata. Nauubusan na siya ng mga option kung pano tutulungan si Cess, at patuloy na ring nauubusan si Cess ng pag-asang may maiisip pa siyang design bago dumating ang deadline. Kinurot ni Salle ang gitna ng kanyang ilong habang naririnig ang paghikbi ni Cess.

             “Halika nga dito,” Ito na lang ang mga salitang nasabi ni Salle.

Hinila ni Cessie ang sarili niya papunta sa gitna ng mga binti ni Salle. Niyakap na lang siya ng kuya, mula sa kanyang gilid. Binalot niya ang sarili niya sa katawan ng kapatid niyang hindi naiintindihan ang sitwasyon niya.

Hinigipitan ni Salle ang yakap niya sa kanyang kapatid, baka sakaling mahigop niya lahat ng sakit, hirap at stress na nararamdaman nito. Dumaplis ang mga labi ni Salle sa noo ng kanyang kapatid.

 

             “Kaya mo yan, Cess.” Bulong ni Salle sa ulo ni Cessie. “You’ve gotten this far,” Huminga si Cess ng nanginginig. Narinig ni Cess ang boses ng kanyang ina kahit ito’y medyo malalim, pero malambing. At dalisay.

             Sinuklay ni Salle ang buhok ni Cess habang nagsasalita. “All those sleepless nights, and the ones that you spent cramming,” Suminghot si Cess. “You’ll think of something. I know it.” Hinalikan uli ni Salle ang noo ng kapatid niya. “ _I believe in you._ ”

             “But I can’t cram this anymore kuya.” Huling hirit ni Cess.

             “You won’t.” Pinilas ni Salle ang sarili niya para makuha ang mga mata ni Cess. Tinitigan niya ang malulungkot na mata na kaiiyak lang. “ _Everything will fall into place in the right time._ ” Panigurado niya, kasabay ang isang malambing na ngiti. “ _You’ll have enough time for everything._ ”

 

Nagsimula uling tumulo ang mga luha ni Cess.

             “Oh,” Hinuli ni Salle ang mga luhang ito gamit ng mga daliri. “Stop crying na.”

             Suminghot uli Cess at pinalitan niya ang mga kamay ng kuya, pinahiran ni Cess ang sariling mukha gamit ng kanyang mga palad. Nang ibaba niya ito, muli niyang tinignan si Salle. “Thank you, kuya.”

Lumambot ang buong pagtingin ni Salle at kumalat ang ginhawa sa dibdib niya. Magaang nginitian ni Salle si Cess. Ibinalik ni Cess ang nginting ito.

 

Pinilas ni Salle ang sarili niya sa yakap nila at tumayo. Iniwan niyang nakababa ang palad niyang bukas para kapitan ni Cess.

Kumapit si Cess.

Hinila ni Salle ang kapatid niya patayo.

 

             “And I think,” Sabi ni Salle, mataas ang ngiti sa mga pisngi. “It’s time for—” bitin ni Salle nang itaas niya ang isang daliri. Tumaas ang kilay ni Cess. “Ice cream!”

Humagikhik si Cess. Lumiwanag ang buong mukha niya, habang lumambot ang puso ni Salle. Hindi talaga siya sanay nakikitang umiiyak si Cess at bigla niyang natutunang pahalagahan ang ngiti nito kahit madalas itong nakikita.

 

             “Libre mo?” Tanong ni Cess na parang lumipas na ang lahat ng sama ng loob niya.

    “Naman.” Tumalikod si Salle habang siya’y nagsalita. “Ako pa.” Nagsimula siyang maglakad papunta sa pinto.

    “Gusto ko _Baskin Robbins_.” Tukso ni Cess, kahit totoo ang kanyang hiling.

    Dumaing si Salle habang binubuksan ang pinto. “Kay manong sorbetero lang tayo sa may Agno.” Masungit na sinagot ni Salle.

    “Eeeeeh! You’re so cheap kuya!” Kumandirit si Cess papunta sa pintuang nakabukas kung saan naghihintay ang kanyang kuya.

    “Bakit naman si kuya Neo laging may libreng starbs.” Sumbat ni Cess nang isara ni Salle ang pinto. “Tapos ako sorbetes lang.”

    “Bakit, boyfriend ba kita?” Nanunuyang sinagot ni Salle habang umiikot ang kanyang mga mata.

    Nanunuksong sinundot ni Cess ang braso ng kuya, habang nakangiti. “Edi inamin mo rin.” Tukso niya uli.

Tahimik na inirapan ni Salle ang kapatid niya.

 

             Bago bumukas ang elevator sumigaw si Salle, “DEADLINES—”

             “AH! PUTANGINA KA!” Sigaw pabalik ni Cess. Pinagtinginan sila ng mga taong nasa loob ng elevator. “Shut it! Iiyak uli ako!”

Bumelat lamang si Salle. Kumislap ang tongue piercing niya na gusto na lang pitikin o bunutin ng kanyang kapatid.

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Mahirap maging academically creative. Mahirap 'yung pressure na bawal mo ma-miss yung deadline dahil bawal kang madelay at kailangan mo nang hanapin 'yung sarili mo't makagawa ng output. As in ngayon na. Kasi sayang oras. Ayoko nang magsayang ng oras. Pero mahirap rin pilitin ang sarili kung hindi ko pa oras makakuha ng inspirasyon.
> 
> Ewan. Mahirap.  
> Basta sana,
> 
> sana dumating na sakin ang kwentong gustong magpakwento. Hinihintay ko na siya. Sana dumating na siya. Kailangan ko na siya. hay.
> 
> And I needed words. Assurance. Idk. I was hoping maybe I'd feel better if I said some stuff to myself in the form of Salle. Hay. Idk.


End file.
